The present invention relates generally to the field of detachable handles and more specifically to detachable handles for cookware and the like. The present invention is particularly concerned with a releasable handle that may be releasably attached to cookware of a variety of shapes and sizes.
Detachable handles are known in the art. Such devices normally comprise a handle structure having mating attachment means with a compatible structure on the vessel to receive the handle. Handles of this type are greatly convenient to the consumer. This is especially true where cookware storage space is minimal for example, in apartment size kitchens having few cupboards, cookware is more easily stored if releasable handles are used.
A removable handle has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,751 in which the handle portion includes a locking mechanism and a vessel engaging portion. The locking mechanism includes a latch portion which is pivotally attached to the vessel engaging portion for pivotal movement. Such a locking mechanism is complicated because it requires the user to rotatably force a lever to attach and detach the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,907 teaches a detachable handle which requires a mating mounting zone on the vessel. The mounting zone is provided with a frame having bulging portions to form cavities between the frame and the vessel. The handle member includes a tongue portion that is adapted to permit introduction into the cavity formed by the bulging portion. A latch is provided on the front portion of the handle. This arrangement is inconvenient as the latching and unlatching procedures take place very close to the vessel body, thus risking burn, should the vessel be hot.
A further detachable handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,505. The handle is mountable on a supporting member on the wall of the vessel. The supporting member includes two identically oriented side pieces. The handle is lockable by a retaining member locked behind inclined supporting member projections and is slidably supported parallel to the vessel wall. The retaining member is a rigid bar associated with a spring element. However, this handle requires the use of a push rod-like tool inserted in a hole for release of the handle from the vessel. This is inconvenient and difficult to use.
The present invention is an improved releasable handle that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks, is easy to use, and adaptable in design. The present handle includes an insert cavity wherein a generally U-shaped leaf spring latches a vessel attachment member securely within the cavity. Further, the handle of the present invention is easily removed and attached. Also, the handle of the present invention is readily interchangeable with other attachable cookware.
It is also desired to achieve a releasable handle design that is easy to manufacture, yet reliable and may be used in combination with many sizes and shapes of vessels.
Another objective of the present invention is ease of use. While some handles currently in use include a detachable feature, they are often difficult to remove or attach, especially those requiring the user to impart a complex set of movements to the handle either to remove or attach it to the vessel. This is especially true if the person attaching and detaching the handle is disabled, has arthritis, or another ailment, which limits the manual dexterity of that person.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a new and novel detachable handle which is particularly adapted for use with vessels having a side attachment member, such as a mating handle or extension.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a detachable handle which can be easily detached from a piece of cookware or other vessel in a one-hand operation by depressing an actuating button to release the attachment means.
The present invention is believed to address these and other objectives by the unique and simple structures disclosed herein.